


Those Two Strangers Who Met

by nalaa



Series: Those Two Strangers Who Met [1]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Starfleet Academy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 20:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nalaa/pseuds/nalaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Back in 2355, Kathryn Janeway and William Riker met for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Two Strangers Who Met

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Star Trek or its characters. I only "play" with them ;)

  


 

Cadet William Riker was a man with a mission.  

During his morning class, he noticed a girl that he hadn’t seen before. He was captivated by her red hair and her small frame. He observed that her uniform was Science blue unlike most of the rest that were Command red. Will was dazzled. He didn’t pay attention to the class; he couldn’t, so he spent most of the hour trying to find out who she was without getting caught. When the class finished, he got up as quickly as he could trying to reach her but he didn’t get there in time.

He spent the rest of the day looking out for her but he didn’t succeed. Nevertheless, he didn’t give up, he had another resource: his roommate, Mike, was in Science too so it was possible that he knew her.

“Hey, Mike.” Will said as he got into the dorm.

“Hi.”

Will sat in front of his friend and waited patiently until he finished the work he was doing. Mike, feeling Will’s eyes on him, looked up.

“What?”

“I was wondering … Is there a red head in your class?”

“I think there are two. Why?”

“Well, today I saw a girl during Admiral Queen’s class that caught my attention and she was wearing a blue uniform so she must be in your class too.”

“Red head in blue taking Command classes? Yes, I know her. She’s Alyssa’s roommate.”

“Really? Are you sure?”

“It’s hard to miss her.”

“Why?”

“Don’t you know who she is?”

“No, I don’t.”

“She, my friend, is Kathryn Janeway, Admiral Janeway’s daughter. First of our class, interested in quantum cosmology and working in her doctoral degree.”

“Busy girl.”

“Yes, and totally out of your league. She doesn’t have many friends and she’s always studying.”

“Come on! I can try.”

“Is this another crush? Because I don’t recommend it.”

“I don’t know. Do you think it would be possible to… “

“I’ll call Alyssa and try to arrange something but you owe me one.”

“I’ll owe you one. Thanks, man.”

 

************************************

 

Friday was a busy night at the FedStar Lounge, one of the most popular clubs from San Francisco and usually filled with Starfleet cadets and ensigns. Will and Mike were waiting at the bar for their friends to arrive. Will’s sight was fixed at the door and a big smile formed on his face when he saw Alyssa and Kathryn open the door and walk into the room.

He was stunned.

His girl, Kathryn, was wearing a tight black dress that barely touched her knees, with high heels and her hair cascading down her back, she wore little make-up and looked absolutely beautiful.

The two girls arrived at their position stood next to them to say hello.

“Hi, everyone.” Alyssa said.

“Alyssa, Kathryn, you ladies look lovely tonight.” Mike said after giving them a peck on the cheek.

“Just tonight?” Kathryn teased.

“You always look lovely.”

“Well, thank you Michael.”

Will coughed slightly.

“Oh! Excuse me. William Riker, this is Kathryn Janeway, my classmate and Alyssa’s partner in crime.”

“Nice to meet you, Kathryn.” Will said while shaking her hand.

“Likewise.”

“Do you want something to drink?” Mike asked.

“Yes…” Alyssa answered but Kathryn interrupted her.

“Actually, I only came to say hello. I have things to finish.”

“Oh! Come on, Kath!” Alyssa exclaimed. “You dressed up just to say hello?”

“Let me remember you, my dear friend, that I didn’t want to! You were the one who insisted and threatened me to throw my PADDs out the window.”

“Just one drink.” Mike insisted.

“No, but thanks. I’ll see you later. Nice meeting you, William.”

Kathryn took her purse and left the club. Will stood there, stunned, for a few seconds before he reacted and chased her out of the room. He ran until he fell into step with her.

“Can I do something for you, Mr. Riker?”

“Apologize?”

Kathryn stopped dead in her tracks.

“Apologize? For what exactly?”

“Well, you were a bit rude just a few minutes ago.”

“How so?”

“ _I only came to say hello. I have things to finish. Nice meeting you, William._ ” He said impersonating her.

“The thing is that I do have things to finish, a paper and two reports. So, if you’ll excuse me.”

Kathryn began walking again but halted when she heard his voice.

“Let me buy you a drink and then you can return to your homework.”

“Thanks, but no thanks.”

“Can I ask why?”

“Your reputation precedes you.”

“Really? In what way?”

“You’re famous for your multiple conquests, William.”

“Call me Will, please.”

“As I was saying, you’re known to be one of those kind of guys that … How was the sentence? … Loves them and leaves them? I’m sorry but I’m not that kind of girl and I don’t have time for this, anyway. Goodnight Will.”


End file.
